Park Bench
by Kosmic Kitty
Summary: In Drama class one day, the DNAngel cast are forced to play the game 'Park Bench'. Who will be paired to face who in this game of get the other off the bench? Instructions to play are mentioned. Wow! It's Round 4!
1. Round 1

Hiya, everyone! Kosmic Kitty here! I've got a bit of Writer's Block on my story Forgotten, so I'm writing this for fun!

So, what's Park Bench? Park Bench is a game we play in Drama where you put three chairs together to form a makeshift bench. Somebody sits on one of the chairs. Another person then comes along and sits with them. The aim of the game is to try and get the other person to leave the bench, doing whatever they can to put the other person off.

Let's try an example. Girl A sits on the chair on the far left. Girl B comes along and sits on the chair on the far right. Girl B acts as a miserable person, and pretends to cry. When Girl A scoots up a chair and tries to comfort her, Girl B mutters what she did wrong. Apparently, she killed her friend's cat and hung it on the roof, and then her friend slapped her. Girl A, now freaked out, moves slowly along the bench. At the end of the bench, she backs away before finally running off.

So, Girl B scared off Girl A. There are other ways to get them to leave, but let's not go into that now.

The person left stays on, and then someone else comes. So in the example, Girl B would stay and Girl C would come and sit on the bench.

The point of this fanfic? To have fun with the cast of DNAngel, of course! Wouldn't it be funny if they played this game instead…?

I'm going to use a proper bench from the park. They'll get it in somehow. To make it more fun, Dark and Krad will be split from Daisuke and Satoshi.

In the actual game, there is no violence and no swearing, because a teacher watches us. So there's a teacher in this story too, just not a very good one! (laugh)

At the bottom, you can vote who to come on next! It can be anyone from DNAngel!

Rules of the fanfic:

1. There will be no yaoi in this fic. I just couldn't write that sort of thing, so I'm sorry to those who wanted that.

2. You must choose a character from DNAngel only. No crossovers! And no choosing characters like 'the girl with blonde hair from Episode 5' or 'the pigeon from Episode 2', because that's just stupid.

They are my only rules! Everything else goes, I think. I apologize in advance for any OOCness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the fic except for Miss Kay and the bench. Aren't I lucky. No, I don't own the game Park Bench. So don't ask.

So anyway, have fun!

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

Round 1

"Alright people!" Miss Kay, the Drama teacher, shouted. "Time for a game! Let's play Park Bench!"

The class were seated on chairs at one end of the classroom. There was a loud groan and a few complaints from most of kids, except for Satoshi, who stayed silent, and Risa. "Yeah! My favourite!" she cheered.

"Oh… boring," Riku said.

Daisuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Riku, it'll be fun!"

Behind him, Satoshi muttered sarcastically, "Yeah. Fun."

"Now, now, kids. Park Bench is great," Miss Kay insisted. "You just need to get in the mood." She clapped her hands. "Bring in the bench!"

Some boys trudged away miserably and returned a minute later with a proper bench. They set in down so that it was facing everyone.

"Now," smiled Miss Kay, standing in front of them. "Who wants to go first?"

A hand shot up. "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me, Miss Kay!" Risa cried desperately, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Ok. You go, Risa," Miss Kay told her.

"Yay!" Risa sat down in the middle of the bench.

Miss Kay turned back to the class. "Who wants to go with her?"

Not a single hand went up.

"Someone has to go," Miss Kay warned.

Still nobody volunteered.

"No-one wants to go with me?" Risa said sadly, tears forming in her eyes as if she was about to cry.

Riku rolled her eyes and muttered darkly, "Crybaby."

"I will pick someone myself if nobody goes," said Miss Kay, getting impatient.

"Uh… I'll go with you, Risa…" said Daisuke slowly.

Riku gasped. "Daisuke, no!"

"Thank-you, Daisuke," Miss Kay said in relief.

As Daisuke walked to Miss Kay, someone slipped beside Riku. "Don't worry," said a sly voice. "I'll sit with you."

Riku turned to see Dark's smirking face. "Daisuke! Help!" she cried as Dark put an arm around her shoulders. "MISS KAY!"

"Too late," Miss Kay told her cruelly. "He's been chosen. Go, Daisuke."

Daisuke walked up to the bench and sat down next to Risa. He swallowed and said, "Um… hi…"

"Why hello, kind sir," said Risa dramatically, now acting. She crossed one leg over the other and fluttered her eyelashes.

The class stared blankly and sweatdropped.

"Er… H-How are you?" asked Daisuke.

"Why I'm absolutely wonderful," said Risa. "Peachy perfect! And you?"

"F-fine thank-you…"

"Marvellous," Risa smiled. "Don't you think the weather is lovely? The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the flowers smell heavenly. The sea is sparkling and I just went for a walk. Do you know how that feels? It's tingly. Yes, tingly."

The class continued to stare blankly.

Daisuke shifted away from her so that he sat at the edge of the bench. "Um… er…"

"Daisuke! You're supposed to be the one who gets Risa to go, not the other way around!" Miss Kay shouted. "Now ACT!"

"Sorry Miss Kay," Daisuke apologized quickly, blushing. "Yes, Miss Kay."

"So anyway, I went onto the beach and picked some shells," Risa told him. "Did you know that when you hold it to your ear you're supposed to hear the sea?

"Er…"

"I tried, but of course it didn't work because I was standing right next to the water. You have to be far away, I think. Don't you think so, sir?"

"…" Daisuke couldn't reply.

"Well, I went to the rock pools and looked for some fish. Did you know that fish are hardly ever seen in rock pools? Well I didn't, so I looked and looked but all I could see were crabs and seaweed," Risa chatted away happily.

"…" Again, Daisuke couldn't reply. Miss Kay shook her head slowly in a little disappointment and sighed.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Dark whispered to Riku, "Your sister is a motor-mouth."

"Well so are you," Riku whispered back. "And get your arm off me." Dark did nothing of the kind.

Risa was still going on about the beach. "I then got bored, and went on to the cliff. The wind was blowing, and it blew my hat right off my head. It was such a pretty hat, too." She clasped her hands in her lap. "I chased it, but it blew out to sea. At the edge of the cliff I watched it go, and I started to cry." To everyone's surprise, Risa really did cry, and leant her head on Daisuke's shoulder. She seemed to be remembering an old memory.

"…Um… I… er…" Daisuke was blushing, and couldn't form any words.

Miss Kay wiped a tear from her eye. "That's so sad, Risa. I feel sorry for you."

Even Dark thought it was true. "Poor Risa."

That was until he heard Satoshi's icy voice in his ear. "Moron."

"Riku," he whispered to the girl beside him. "Did that really happen?"

"No." Riku replied flatly, without turning around. She smiled. "She's making it all up."

"Oh…"

On the bench, Risa sniffed. "I never saw my lovely hat again."

Daisuke's face was still red. "Um…"

Suddenly, Risa sat up. "Is that all you're going to say?" she snapped. "'UM'? Well I've had enough! You're supposed to show sympathy for a lady!" She stood up. "I'm going home!" And with that, she stomped off.

Daisuke, Miss Kay and the whole audience sweatdropped. "Well… done… Daisuke… you won…" Miss Kay said as Risa sat down where she had sat before.

Daisuke looked a little sad, and was still flushed. "Yeah…"

"Don't listen to her, Daisuke!" Riku shouted out. "You're not really insensitive!"

Risa finally realised that she had hurt Daisuke's feelings. "Oh Daisuke! I was only acting! Please forgive meeeeee!" She fell off her chair and to the floor in dramatic sobs.

"So…" Miss Kay said cheerfully as she and everyone else sweatdropped again. "Who's next…?"

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

Who _is_ next? Only you can decide! You can vote for anyone from DNAngel! I'll only update if I get some reviews, so REVIEW!

And please, remember the updates may be a little slow… You'll be Ok, right?

Ciao!


	2. Round 2

I'm back! Thank you for all your reviews, guys! The thank yous are at the bottom of the page.

There seemed to be some confusion on the game. You're supposed to vote only one person, because one stays on… oh well… lets tweak the rules!

You can still only vote one character, but I'll make the two most voted characters go against each other! Otherwise it is very hard for me to choose. One thing though – a character cannot have a second go straight after having their first, and a pairing cannot be used twice.

The rules stay the same, and I won't bother to repeat them (smile).

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Miss Kay and the lovely bench. Yukiru Sugisaki owns the DNAngel cast. But Park Bench… who _does_ own that…?

For Round 2, I added up all the characters that were wanted most and put the two most popular characters together. This is the result!

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

Round 2

As Risa got back on her chair, Miss Kay began talking again. "So, my pupils, will someone willingly put up their hand?" she said. Will a glare, she continued, "Someone other than Risa?" Risa's outstretched hand went into her lap.

Daisuke got up from the bench, planning to sit back down in his seat. When he was nearer, he noticed Dark. He blinked. "Dark? Why are you sitting in my chair?"

"Daisuke!" said Riku said with a start. She was sitting rigid, with Dark's arm still around her shoulders. Dark's face was so close to Riku's that his purple hair was brushing her cheek.

Dark turned from Riku's face. He grinned. "Back so soon?"

Riku hit his head with a paper fan. "You jerk. Get off his chair and away from me."

Dark caught her wrist, not fazed by the fan in the least. "Daisuke can sit in my old one. I'm staying here."

"NO!"

Risa was watching with wide eyes, imaging what would happen if it was her in Riku's place. Satoshi, still behind the group, lent back. He was going to enjoy his moment of… calmness… for as long as he could. For today, _he_ wasn't here.

Miss Kay noticed how quiet he was. "Satoshi!" she called out. "You're up!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but stood up and made his way to the bench. The girls who he passed all gave long sighs.

With a smirk, Miss Kay shouted out her other victim. "Dark!" Dark looked up as his teacher came and stood in front of him. Daisuke, still having no seat, hovered next to her. "Since you are causing so much commotion," she said as she stroked her golden hair which was plaited forward over her shoulder. "You can go up too."

Dark said nothing, and walked from his chair to the bench, giving Daisuke back his seat. Halfway, Dark stopped and stared. "I'm against _him_?"

Miss Kay nodded. "Yup. Off you go."

Dark glared at her, but sat onto the bench. He eyed Satoshi sideways, but Satoshi only looked bored. Not wanting to disappoint his fans, Dark started to act. "Well then." He put an elbow on the back of the bench, and put on a sneaky smile. "What d'ya think of the lovely ladies watching us?"

Satoshi frowned, but stayed silent.

The girls, however, were on the edges of their seats. It didn't matter if they loved Dark or if they fancied Satoshi, because they all enjoyed watching the battle of the quiet and the loud.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Dark continued, getting into his role. "They're all beautiful."

"…I really don't understand you," said Satoshi shortly.

"Look, I can help ya get one of 'em."

"I'm pretty sure I can do it myself."

"Don't give me that. You 'ave no idea what to do, 'ave ya?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "I know perfectly well what to do."

"But your not doing it," Dark smirked. "So I think you're lyin'."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, slightly interested in Dark's comeback.

"Yeah," Dark pressed on. "You're a filthy, rotten liar. You love 'em all, but you don't admit it. Then ya never find out how to charm 'em."

"Look, you know nothing about me, _Dark_," Satoshi said sharply.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Dark bent forward, still smiling. "You know nothing of love, Commander. You'll never win your girl."

Satoshi got up in a sudden movement. "I've heard enough of you," he spoke darkly whilst his blue hair covered his eyes. Without another word, he walked around the audience and back to his seat.

Dark flicked back his fringe with his hand. "I guess I won this round."

Miss Kay clapped, encouraging everyone else to do the same. About half the girls were close to tears over Satoshi's loss, some of them even crying, but the other half were clapping a little over energetically.

"Well done Dark," Miss Kay said. "That was a great, if a little short, victory."

"Yes it was wasn't it?" Dark grinned. He returned to his seat, now having sit in his old one – which happened to be the one on Daisuke's other side.

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

Ta da! (giggle) How was that? It was short, but I hope you liked it! But still, I'm sorry, Satoshi fans! It was a tough decision! Let's see, thank yous to:

XxMidnightRosesxX: Well, everyone at an afterschool club I go to always want to play it, so it should be fun!

Shimmering Solitude: Yeah… but then there wouldn't be so many characters to choose from!

Kyo's little koneko: Heh, yeah you should try it! Who knows, this could get to be a popular game!

Hakudoshi-chan: Scares you? Is it scary? It's not supposed to be…

.I.Am.Lirin.: Yes, I suppose he is easy… he could pretend he's the newspaper or something.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: Mmmhmm. Imagine going up against a Risa who really was like that…

Idiotic Owl: No, he's not very persuasive is he?

DarkSeroph: Yeah. Krad would be so much fun to write… heh.

Tsuki Mizuno: Here is the update, I might be able to do Riku next time!

Animesdbest: Well I did Dark, K? So, keep reading and maybe Krad will come up!

Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'd love to do all of your ideas, but I can't all at once…

For the record, the scores were:  
Daisuke got 3 votes  
Dark got 7 votes  
Riku got 6 votes  
Satoshi got 8 votes  
Krad got 3 votes  
Takeshi got 3 votes

Don't forget to vote for a character and to review! And, of course, to read it! See you next time!

Ciao!


	3. Round 3

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad you guys like this fic so much, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside…!

I've confused everyone now, haven't I? Well to add to the confusion, I've decided to play it a little safer. I'll still be writing, but if you want you can give any suggestions in your review. I'm not telling you to. But if you want to, you can just say who you want on next, but I will be the judge of who will be on The Bench Of Doom (like the new name?).

I suppose a character may go twice… but only one would.

If you do want to suggest, you leave the name of the character who you want to appear next on the bench in your review. Remember, I'm not asking you to do this, and I will be the ultimate chooser!

Did you get that? If you didn't, email me. My address is in my profile.

Rules  
1. No yaoi  
2. No silly suggestions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with DNAngel in this fic, they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. Miss Kay is mine! And so is The Bench Of Doom! Oh, my lovely bench…

This fic is going to get really messed up with the characters… but you won't mind, will you…? I added up the scores, and I got…

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

Round 3

"Round 3! Who will be next?" Miss Kay shouted across the class.

Risa looked at her twin. "Riku, you should go."

"Eh?" Riku turned to her, startled. "Why would I want to play a rubbish game like that? No way am I going up there!"

"Yes you will!" Risa argued back.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"It's Ok, guys," Daisuke told them in a desperate attempt to get them to calm down.

"That's not how you do it, redhead," Dark said, playfully bashing Daisuke on the head. "Watch me. Riku!"

Riku turned and bent forward to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Closer."

Riku bent further forward.

"Now." Dark bent forward as well, and whispered ever so softly, "I think there's a letter in your bag. Guess who it's from?"

Riku gasped. "Dark!" she cried, realising that he must have put it there. She sat up straight and flung up her hand. "Miss Kay! Can I go check my bag please? It's urgent!"

Miss Kay glanced over. "Is that a volunteer? Well done, Riku. Would you like to come up?"

Riku went pink. "But… but that's not fair…!"

"No buts, Riku. Up you get."

Riku scowled at Dark, and grumpily got up from her chair and went to the front. She then sat down in a huff on the middle of the bench.

"Now, another volunteer please?"

Daisuke blinked. "Dark, you made it worse!"

"At least now she won't argue, idiot," Dark answered. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

On the bench, Riku's face brightened as she figured out a way to get back at her worst enemy. "Miss Kay," she said.

"Yes?"

Riku motioned with her hand for her teacher to come closer. "Um… Dark got me into this, so do you think you could send him out or something? He's really getting on my nerves."

"Hmm… OK," Miss Kay replied. She straightened. "Dark Mousey?"

Dark raised an eyebrow as he looked to the front. "Miss?"

"Up you get." After a pause, Dark stood. "Now, cone to the front please, so I can talk to you."

He walked over to the teacher, wondering what on Earth was going on. As he passed the girls, he gave them all a huge grin.

Satoshi, in his seat at the back, didn't move a muscle, every thought in his head thinking _don't let him get to you._

"What is it, Miss Kay?" Dark asked.

"On special request, you've been asked to receive punishment," Miss Kay began.

"Punishment, miss?"

"Oh yes." Miss Kay face twisted into a smile. "Would you like to play Park Bench again?"

Riku almost jumped out of her seat. "WHAT!" she spluttered.

Both Dark and the teacher ignored her. Dark smirked. "Why, I'd love to." The smirk wouldn't and couldn't leave his face as he sat down quite close and to the left of his opponent, so to speak.

Riku stared first at Dark, and then at Miss Kay. "But… but miss…"

"What did I say? No buts, Riku!" Miss Kay said sternly. "Now, begin!"

Riku immediately moved slightly away from Dark, and said quickly. "Don't you dare do anything dirty, you pervert."

"Who, me?" Dark said innocently, the smirk that was still there betraying his voice. "Why, I would never do something like that!"

Riku quivered a little, but as soon as she noticed she held herself still. "I… I don't know. I don't really trust you."

"But, trust is the most important part of friendship," Dark told her, bending over to her. "Whatever will we do without trust?"

"First of all, you're _not_ my friend," Riku said sharply, moving over little more. "And second of all, it's your own fault I don't trust you. So get lost, OK?"

"Oh but sweet Riku," said Dark, moving closer. He put the arm closest to her on the back of the bench. "I trust you, so it can't be me."

Riku bit her lip. What was that weirdo thinking? "Don't get any closer, Dark!" she warned him.

"Me? I'm not getting closer. You are." The hand on the back of the bench suddenly pushed Riku's shoulder, causing her to topple forward into Dark's chest. "You see? But I understand how you feel."

"Dark! Stop it! I told you not to do that!" Riku put her hands against the back and the seat of the bench, and tried her hardest to push herself back up without intentionally touching him. She had managed to gain her balance when she went straight into the hand that had pushed her down in the first place. Dark simply repeated himself, and Riku went into his chest. Again. "STOP IT!"

"Make me." Dark grinned. Riku was so funny.

"OK then." She shoved violently against his hand, and in one swift movement, slapped him straight across the face.

"RIKU!" shouted almost every girl in the class, including Risa. How could she do that to poor Dark?

For a split-second, Dark looked surprised. But he quickly regained his facial expression – his grin. "Now, now, there was no need for that. I was just—"

SLAP!

"Hang on just a min—"

SLAP!

Dark was retreating backwards along the bench now, and Riku angrily chased him. It seemed she'd wanted to do this for a while.

SLAP!

"That was for when you were followed me home."

SLAP!

"That was for when you cornered me in lunch."

SLAP!

"That was for when you kept watching me in Gym!"

Riku's hand rose again to give him another blow, but to Riku's surprise, Dark caught it in time. His violet hair shadowed his face, hiding his red cheek. He looked up so that Riku could see one of his eyes. "That's so harsh," he said quietly. He bent forward, his grip on her wrist strong enough so that she couldn't move. His face was right next to hers, on the side away from the audience. "How much do I owe you?"

Without a word, he kissed her cheek.

Riku sat there, speechless. As Dark pulled away, she realised what had happened. Dark, already at the end of the bench, tried to move away a bit more in case she slapped her.

And fell off the end.

"And, Riku's the winner!" Riku could hardly hear her teacher shout out that Dark had lost. Then it clicked, and she started to laugh. "Ha!" She pointed a finger at the loser. "You lost! You lost! You lost!"

Dark got from the floor and dusted himself off. He smirked. "The way I see it, I won by miles." He turned and walked back to his seat.

Her hand still pointing, Riku blinked as she watched him go. Then she started to blush. "YOU JERK!" she cried. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She almost fell off the bench in her hurry to 'get him back' for it. How dare he kiss her? "You're not getting away with that, Dark!" she shouted at him stubbornly.

"Oh yeah?" Dark answered her, still smirking in amusement. "Watch me!"

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

There! That was so long, but did you like it? I hope you did! And I'm sorry if Dark was a little (or a lot) OOC… or Riku, for that matter!

I'm too lazy to write every single thank you, so I'll just summarize you all. Thanks to:  
Hakudoshi-chan  
Shimmering Solitude - I used your idea! It was great!  
Normal Human  
Yo  
Lady Elbereth Tealrose  
BO.o -- did I scare ya?  
Sango Twin  
Harada Risa  
Ouin  
Peeps  
Lady Samurai  
Kyo's Little Koneko  
Tsuki Mizuno  
Cleopatra2  
WingedMoonlight

Thank you so much! Read and review!

Another thing – Krad is most definitely up next! But who will be his opponent? Who, indeed?

Ciao!

KK


	4. Round 4

A/N: Ho ho ho ho… it seems I am back once again to continue this little game of mine… how unfortunate for the cast.

But how wonderfully lucky for you! Already, half a year has passed since I started this contest… and the cast have waited impatiently (or maybe it was patiently) in their drama class, with Miss Kay, for me to come back.

And I'm sorry, dear readers, for making you wait too… but I had writer's block for a story that was written because of having writer's block. Strange.

Anyhow, have fun reading the 4th round of Park Bench!

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

Round 4

Dark cowered behind Daisuke's chair. "Daisukeeee! Don't let her hit meeee!"

Riku stood formidably in front of Daisuke with her hands on her hips, causing Daisuke to cower as well. "Don't you dare protect that pervert. That scared little–"

Dark straightened. She couldn't call a man like himself scared! "Riku dear," he said casually. "I'm sure you didn't mean all those nasty words…"

"I sure did!" Daisuke sank lower in his chair as his two friends argued over his head, and Risa looked at Dark and Riku in turn in worry of Dark's health. "And don't say my name if you're going to add that… that…"

"Add what, Riku dear?"

"DARK!"

Miss Kay watched them with an amused smile on her face. The game could wait for the show. The rest of the class, a little in awe of the bickering, had stopped their usual in-drama-chat to listen.

Oblivious to the quietness of the room, Daisuke stood as well and put his hands on Riku's shoulders. "R-Riku, calm down–"

"Don't blame me!" Riku flared at him.

Miss Kay walked forward in an attempt to stop the now getting-out-of-hand quarrel when the door opened. The entire class swivelled their heads to said door to see who it was.

A boy walked in, his shoes clicking on the panelled floor. He passed the many chairs without giving the people (a lot of them fangirls) in them a single glance. He even ignored Miss Kay.

Miss Kay didn't like being ignored. "Krad!" She snapped. Krad turned and stared at her with golden eyes without saying a word. A new, sly smile spread across Miss Kay's face. "Would you like to step to the front?"

Krad gave a backwards glance towards Satoshi, who had been glaring icily at him all the while. Krad went to the front. "Sit down, Krad," Miss Kay told him. Krad sat on The Bench.

"Now!" Miss Kay chirped. "Who would like to play Park Bench against Krad?"

Risa hand shot straight up. She may be head over heels for Dark, but that didn't stop her going after other boys. "Miss Kaaaaaaay! Pick me!"

"Risa." Risa stood up, ready to walk to the front. "You were the first to play, were you not?"

Risa blinked. "Yes, miss, but–"

"Daisuke!"

"WHAT?" Risa cried.

Daisuke stood up reluctantly. "You will be against Krad. Up you come!"

Daisuke trudged to the front even more reluctantly than before, if possible.

"Nooooo! Unfair! He shouldn't get to play! Miss Kaaaaaaay!" Risa complained. Riku and Dark had sat down (Riku second of course) on either side of Risa and Daisuke (well, his chair). Riku pulled Risa back into her seat.

Daisuke sat down next to Krad – well, more like away from Krad. Krad watched him, his expression never changing.

Miss Kay giggled like a schoolgirl. "Begin!"

Suddenly, Krad was in acting mode. He crossed his arms and leant back against The Bench. The cross at the end of his ponytail lay by his side. He looked at Daisuke through narrowed slits, as if he didn't trust him (not that he trusts anyone anyway).

Daisuke was more that a little freaked out. As many players before him, he edged away from his opponent.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Krad stated each word powerfully for impact.

Daisuke froze. "N-Nothing!" He said warily. "Nothing at all!"

"That's fortunate," Krad continued, shimmying over to him. "Because I could have sworn you were moving away from me."

"Uh…" Daisuke's tongue fumbled as he searched for something to say. "Is that bad… Krad…?"

"Dai… Dai… Dai…" Krad moved up closer. "Of coooourse it's bad…"

"Krad…?" Daisuke said in a tiny voice.

"Dai…?" Krad mimicked.

There was a pause. Daisuke heard Dark snort. This certainly wasn't funny!

Daisuke turned to the blonde, and said bravely to the slits of gold, "You're acting like Dark."

Krad slipped backwards in shock. "WHAT!"

Daisuke blinked in surprise. "It's true."

"NOOOO! How can this be! NOOOOO!" Krad looked horrified, but Daisuke saw some admiration at the same time. Krad could be a creepy person.

Miss Kay, who was getting into the show, added, "Krad, Dark has already played this game. He sat right there." She pointed at Krad himself.

"AH! NO!" Krad jumped.

He was off the bench.

Miss Kay immediately beamed. "Daisuke you won again!"

"Oh… yeah I did…" Daisuke looked fearfully at Krad, who was staring at Miss Kay, turned to Daisuke, and then back to Miss Kay.

"Ah." Miss Kay stood up and but an arm around Krad's shoulder. "Krad my darling, go find a place to sit. You lost!"

Darkness gathered around Krad. He glared daggers at Miss Kay. "You DARE order ME about and make fun of MY name?" His golden eyes went as small as peas.

"Yes of course," Miss Kay smiled. "Of you go!"

Speechless, Krad stood still. Daisuke smiled unsurely. With a last hateful glare, Krad walked off.

He thundered over to a corner, sat down in the nearby chair and said nothing.

No-one moved.

"Don't worry!" Miss Kay said cheerfully. "He'll be back to his normal self in a few hours."

Riku leant over and whispered to her sister, "She's sure that isn't his normal self?"

xXxXx Park Bench xXxXx

A/N:…That wasn't very funny, was it? Not only that, it was short. And Krad was so OOC… he's so hard to write.

Ha ha, what am I worrying about? Believe. Believe. Believe! And OOCness makes for a much more interesting story! Right? Ah… whoops, I broke the rules a little. Never mind…

Any ideas who will be next on The Bench? I'm clean. Without ideas there is no update. So ideas! I need ideas!

…Help me!

Oh, and read and review! And no flames!


End file.
